1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to an apparatus and method for mobile communication device transmission. In particular, the present disclosure is directed to an apparatus and method for transmission power amplifier bias control in an enhanced data rate for global system mobile evolution (EDGE) mobile communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, a transmitter in a mobile communication device transmits signals using a power amplifier. For example, the mobile communication device can receive a desired transmit output power from a base station. This desired output power can be used to adjust a gain of the power amplifier in the transmitter for transmitting the signals. Unfortunately, the power amplifier can account for a significant percentage of the total battery current consumed by the transmitter and the mobile communication device. A problem also exists in that changing a bias of the power amplifier to adjust the gain of the power amplifier can result in undesired spurious signals.